Marine Strategies
Marine Strategies Common survival tips Item Dropping Item Dropping is a commonly used strategy that favors a marine in an engagement with the Thing. This strategy attempts to exploit the Thing's 'Throw' ability AI, as the ability will always target items before marines. To use this strategy, you should find a location with several nearby doodads. This will allow you to duck between cover, into areas the Thing is too big to fit into. After you have found your target location, you should place several items on the ground, usually within open spaces in between doodads. Because the Thing can't fit, he will have to burrow and burrow charge to your location. However, he will be unable to throw you closer to him because he will throw the item instead. This gives you a huge advantage as you can deal maximum damage for minimal losses. To execute this strategy properly, you will most likely want to put the following items on the ground first, as a priority. They are listed in order from ones you want to put on the ground, to those you don't. Radio, Wrench, Molotov, Goggles, Riot Shield, Flamethrower, Grenades. This order is crucial as you want to keep the most important things in your inventory, and put the useless items on the ground. In the event that you are attacked by the Thing, however, it is not recommended to put the flamethrower or grenades on the ground as they are too valuable to lose. If the Thing gets stuck, you can blast it with the flamethrower or stim and chase it with a grenade. A good Thing will always throw important items away from you. It is controversial to put a riot shield on the ground. If you are a more skilled player, you will most likely want to put it on the ground as it limits your speed. However, if you are new or have a slower reaction time, the riot shield should be equipped. Door Recon One of the Thing's primary ways to kill players is by locking doors to separate them from each other. Marines, however, can counter this extremely easily with almost no effort. Upon approaching a door, stand in front of the door. Then, once the door has opened, stand on top of the door but do not cross into the next room. In 0.5 seconds you will be able to see around most of the corners outside the door. Sometimes you will find nothing and may carry on by going through the next room. However, many times, you will see a marine. If you do see a marine hiding around a door, you should instinctively assume it is the Thing attempting to lock you. DO NOT GO THROUGH THE DOOR. If you go through the door, you will be locked in, alone, with the Thing. Instead, stay on top of the door and attempt to shoot the Thing. If you cannot get a clear shot, it is always wise to go back the way you came. Do this for every door, whether or not you know where the Thing is.